Abby
by not4me
Summary: Jess and Rory have sex, he leaves her, she finds out she is pregnant, 6 years later, he comes back. New Chapter: 11. Thinking
1. Party

A/N: I know I havent finished all my other stories but I really wanted to type this one. hope yall like it!  
  
~Chapter 1~ Madeline's Party  
  
Rory and her mother walked into Lukes Diner. She saw her boyfriend, Jess, cleaning the tables. Rory walked over to him, and took his rag. She put it around his neck, into the other hand, and pulled it near her, which made Jess move toward her. Jess put his hands around her waist. They met in the middle and kissed passionatly. The pulled away slightly.  
  
"Hey! Keep it PG!" Lorelai yelled. The couple smiled and pulled out of eachothers grasps. Jess got back to work, while Rory sat next to her mother at the bar.  
  
"Hey, what would you lovely ladies like today?" Jess asked with his order pad.  
  
"What do you feel like honey?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"OOH! Pancakes!" Rory beamed excitedly.  
  
"Oh, YEAH! Me too!" Lorelai yelled  
  
Jess kissed Rory and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
~4 pancakes later ~  
  
"LUKE! I'm taking break" Jess yelled. He went toward the door. He started turning the knob, and while doing so, he glanced back at Rory. Then walked out.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, me too, I need to go home and study," Rory kissed her mom and walked out.  
  
"Rory stepped out of the diner and immediately knew where she would find Jess.  
  
She went through a series of trees and greenery. Then appeared at the bridge. She saw Jess sitting, reading, most likely Hemmingway.  
  
She walked over to him, stepped behind him, put her arms around his neck, and whispered, "Hey, Babe," in his ear. He pulled her around and sat her in his lap.  
  
"Hey," he said back.  
  
They kissed on the lips and he trailed kisses down her jaw line, to her neck.  
  
"There's this party tonight at Madeline's, do you wanna go?" Rory asked softly.  
  
He stopped and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Do you wanna go?" he asked  
  
"Well, yah. I mean, I couldn't hurt."  
  
"Well, then I'll go with you."  
  
The kissed again. "Thanks but I gotta go. Big test on Monday." She stands and starts to walk away. "Pick me up at 6:30!" and she walked toward her house.  
  
~6:25 pm.~  
  
"Mom! Where are my shoes?" Rory shouted. "Jess is going to be her in, like, 2 seconds!"  
  
"Oh are these them?" asked Lorelai, pointing to the sneakers that wer on her feet.  
  
"Yes," Rory said, then made a signal that meant 'hand them this way.' Lorelai took them off and gave them to her daughter. "Thank you."  
The doorbell rang.  
  
~Madeline's Party~  
  
Paris walked up to the couple that was looking around the house/mansion, holding hands.  
  
"Hey, Rory! What time is it? I left my watch at home," she asked.  
  
"It's um." Rory pulled her jacket up to reveal her watch. ". 9:46, why?"  
  
"Mom said I have to stay until 10:30, she says that I don't have a good social reputation."  
  
"Well cant you just go somewhere like." Jess chipped in, ". like a fast-food restaurant for the other 45 minutes?"  
  
"Yes! Exactly! Thanks you guys, see you on Monday, Rory!" and with that, Paris was gone.  
  
"Well, that was freaky," Jess told her.  
  
"Now you know how I feel." She leaned forward and pecked his lips.  
  
Rory took his hand and led him up the stairs. When they finally got to a room that was not already occupied, they went in and locked the door.  
  
~Midnight~  
  
Jess woke up to Rory sleeping soundlessly next to him.  
  
'oh god I have to get outta here' he thought as he dressed himself.  
  
~2 am~  
  
Rory was awake but didn't want to open her eyes. She felt around for Jess, but couldn't find him.  
  
She opened her eyes. She got up and put her clothes on, it was when she was finished that she didn't find his clothes there. She raced down the stairs and looked around. All she saw was Madeline, Louise, and a couple of make-out partners.  
  
Madeline were looking up and down from Rory's messy hair to her messed up clothing. Rory walked over to them. "Madeline, have you seen Jess?"  
  
"Why, havent you had a busy night?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Answer my question please," tears streamed down Rory's cheeks.  
  
"He stormed outta here around midnight, got in his car, and drove away, FAST."  
  
"Oh my god, he took the car?" Rory was crying now.  
  
Madeline shrouged her shoulders and walked away. Rory took out her cell.  
  
"hi, mom?. I need you to come and [snif] pick me up. no mom I don't wanna talk. please?. ok see you in a half an hour." And hung up.  
  
She walked out side and waited. 


	2. Tests

A/N: hope yall like it.  
  
~On the ride home~  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Mom! I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Ok then, we'll go to Luke's."  
  
"NO!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Ok,... fine. We'll go home." Lorelai was getting a little annoyed at this.  
  
"Ok." Rory crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
~One Month Later~  
  
"Rory, you cant just avoid Luke's!"  
  
"Yes, I can Mom!" she lay down on her bed.  
  
"No Rory you cant. I hate to be the bad guy here, but what ever Jess did, you have to face it... NOW." Lorelai grabbed her daughter's sweater and pulled her out of the house.  
  
~Lukes~  
  
Luke saw Lorelai drag Rory across the street. Then he saw Rory yell at her, and Lorelai stop and yell back. Then the two walked it.  
  
"LUKEY! My off spring wants to see your sisters off spring!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Not here," Luke replied, simply.  
  
"See, see, see!" Rory nudged her mom in the side. "I told you!"  
  
"Oh well," Lorelai shruged her shoulders then turned to Luke. "So where is he?"  
  
"Who?" Luke asked.  
  
"YOUR SISTERS OFFSPRING!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Well we've only talked about since, I dunno, WE GOT HERE!?" she yelled sarcastically.  
  
Rory just looked between them, waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
"So where is he?" Lorelai asked again.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"LUKE?"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai said. "So where is, 'Jess'?" she put up air quotes.  
  
"He's um..." Luke tried to look anywhere than the two in front of him. "He went.. He's in California."  
  
Rory's stomach crumbled.  
  
"Oh, Rory-" Lorelai got cut off.  
  
"I, uh, I have to go." Rory replied, holding back tears. She ran out to the bridge, and cried.  
  
~Monday, at Chilton, 2nd period~  
  
Rory was staring mindlessly out the window thinking none other than, Jess. 'He got what he wanted, and now he's gone, he's just. gone-' Her thoughts got interrupted by a ruler snapping on her desk. She jumped, and the whole class laughed.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Um. yes?" Rory replied.  
  
"Would you like to share with the rest of the class what you were so deeply thinking about?"  
  
"Um." Rory was about to say something else but she felt something coming up in her body. She covered her mouth and ran out, leaving the class, including the teacher, very confuzzed.  
  
Rory ran right into the bathroom, and didn't even lock the stall. Instead she went strait for the toilet, and vomited.  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
Rory was walking down the hall and then into her classroom. When she walked through every one was staring, including the teacher.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you write me a pass to the nurses office, please?"  
  
~Nurses office~  
  
"Well, you don't have a temperature, but I am going to send you home anyway." The nurse said.  
  
Rory stood up, "Thank you."  
  
~The ride home~  
  
What could this mean? She didn't think she was sick, but... wait.  
  
Instead, of yoing strait to Star's Hollow, she stopped at a Vons, in Hartfort.  
  
She went in and went to the med. section. She picked up a pregnancy test, and walked to the cashier.  
  
The cashier looked up from the pregnancy test, to a very young girl at possibly seinior year of high school. She refriegned from saying anything.  
  
"13.72, please." Rory handed her the money.  
  
"Thank you," they replied in unison.  
  
~At her home in Star's Hollow~  
  
Lorelai wasn't home, since she does have an inn to take care of.  
  
The results were in the other room. She set her timer, and the timer had beeped off. She went in, and saw the results.  
  
A/N: I am very mean arnt I? Review please! 


	3. note

Sorry this is an authors note...  
  
This story received many bad reviews. so I was wondering how many people want me to continue. If I don't get a lot of people then I am going to stop writing it and wasting my time.  
  
Oh "reality check" and/or "reality check 2"  
  
I don't live in Hartford so I wouldn't know if there was a Vons in there or what but I was just trying to be specific. If you don't like my story that much... than don't read it! I forgot to use spell check. so what? You and some other people got this wrong. I didn't say " he took her car" I said " he took *the* car" ok? He picked her up! Remember? Gosh get off my back Jeeze! 


	4. Lora

A/N: ok here is what I am gonna do... whoever doesn't want to read this story, um, well, don't read it. And if ya do then good I guess. This is the same story.  
  
Chapter 3: Lora 6 YEARS LATER... 6 YEARS LATER...  
Rory woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She looked over to it and turned it off. It was 6:00.  
  
She went into the bathroom, into the shower, and out. She glanced at the clock again, with her towel around her chest. 6:42. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come on it, Lora!" the 23-year-old said.  
  
A 6-year-old entered with her blue eyes and shoulder length, wavy, brown hair. Rory named her Lorelai.  
  
"Mommy! Guess what?" Lora asked.  
  
Rory crouched down to her daughter's height, "What sweetie?"  
  
"It's my first day of first grade!" she replied, obviously excited.  
  
"Really?... are you nervous?" Rory asked.  
  
"are you kidding?"  
  
Rory hugged and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "How about we both get dressed and meet in the living room?"  
  
"Alright," and Lora ran out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into her own room.  
  
Rory dressed, and walked into the living room. She was thinking how she left.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Rory saw the results.  
  
They were positive.  
  
She immediately went to her room, tears filling her eyes, and packed all that she could into her suitcase.  
  
Then she took out a stationery, and wrote :  
  
Mom,  
I can't stay here any longer. I'm very sorry to leave you like this, but if you know the reason you would be sorry more. I cant tell you now, but I am going to New York. Please don't follow me. I will eventually come back. I am so, so sorry Mom.  
  
Love,  
  
Rory  
  
Then she left.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Mommy, are you alright?" Lora asked.  
  
Rory noticed tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, I'm fine, Lora."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure..." Rory wiped the tears away. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"OH! Lets go to Abby's!" The youngest Lorelai said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Well get your backpack, and lets get outta here!" Rory yelled. Lora cleared the room and Rory got her shoes on.  
  
~ Abby's Café ~  
  
"Are you done yet mommy? I have to go to school sometime ya know!" Lora got impatient.  
  
"Almost..." Rory drained the last of her coffee into her mouth. "Alright, I'm done, lets go!" They walked toward the door when Lora turned around, suddenly.  
  
"Bye, Abby!" Lora yelled.  
  
Abby had always been there since Rory had been pregnant. Abby was Rory's best friend. But there was one secret that she did not know, that no one knew.  
  
"Bye, Lora, Amy," Abby replied.  
  
Here's the secret. When Rory moved to New York, she had to change her whole identity. She had changed her first name to Amy. She knew her mother would come looking for her, so she changed it. Her mother would be looking for someone named "Lorelai" not "Amy." But her last name had to be something no one would expect. So she chose James. It had no meaning to her, so she thought that would be the best choice.  
  
The two walked out to Rory's car. It took them ten minutes to get to Lora's elementary school.  
  
"Now, do you have everything?" Rory asked for the billionth time.  
  
"YES, MOTHER, YES I DO!" Lora was now getting REALLY annoyed.  
  
"Alright, baby," Rory was oblivious to Lora's tone. "See you at 2:00." And with that Lora went out and into her school.  
  
Then Rory pulled away. She still had about 2 hours 'till she had to show up for work at the "New Yorker" news station, to work on her articles, so she decided to go back to her apartment.  
  
~ Two Hours Later ~  
  
Rory was walking down the hall of her building's floor, when her secretary showed up beside her.  
  
"Ok, Amy, we got you a *whole* new article piece to work on," the woman told Rory.  
  
"Right, Michelle, now what is it?" Rory/Amy asked, she stopped in front of her office, waiting for Michelle, her secretary to answer her.  
  
"We think that you would do great interviewing this new author, have you heard of him? Jess... Mariano?" 


	5. Books

Disclaimer: I own Lora... and Michelle... and NOTHING else... (but in my dreams I do...) A/N: OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot that Sookie's last name was St. James! Ok, I guess I'll just ask you to forget that... I don't know... um... just think that the name doesn't mean anything... I guess...  
  
Chapter 4- interviews  
  
"Uh, wha-what?" Rory/Amy asked. –This cannot be him! This cannot be him!—  
  
"Yah, he just flew in," then Michelle, the secretary, noticed the expression on Amy's face. "Amy James! Are you ok?" Michelle followed while Rory went into her office.  
  
"Uh, ye-yeah, I'm fine," Rory sat down.  
  
"Look, if you don't want to do the inter"---  
  
"No, no, I'll do it."  
  
"Ok," Michelle sat down. "We got you time with him today," she started writing info on a piece of loose paper. Rory couldn't believe this. This was the guy that left her 17 and pregnant with nothing but memories.  
  
"Here," Michelle handed her the paper, "You are meeting him at his hotel, then, because I know you like it, you will go out for coffee, and lunch. And here," Michelle handed her a book titled 'Her.' "This is his new book, it is quite good in fact. It talks about this girl in his hometown. I read it."  
  
"Thanks, Michelle, what time is the interview?"  
  
Michelle checked her watched, "In about an hour and 40 minutes, at noon"  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "Thanks Michelle, but can I be alone right now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Michelle got up and exited the room.  
  
"This cant be happening," Rory mumbled to herself as she picked up the book.  
  
--This is about me! He wrote a book about me!—  
  
"huh." She mumbled again.  
  
She opened the book, set her timer on her watch then started reading.  
  
~1 hour and 30 minutes later ~  
  
Her timer went off.  
  
"Guess it's time to face the doom," she mumbled, while she started out the door.  
  
She parked in front of the address on the paper. She was not looking forward to this. She got out of her car and started for the place.  
  
She stopped in front of his door. --I guess this is it—she thought as she knocked on the door.  
  
She waited patiently for it to open.  
  
Then it did.  
  
A/N: Not suppose to be a cliffhanger. Just there. Review! 


	6. Shades

The door opened.  
  
"Great! You're here. I'm starving," he said right away.  
  
Rory got the hint that he didn't recognize her. She was after all wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Um, yea-yeah," she didn't know what to say.  
  
It was still him. The same eyes. The same face. The same lips. – God! I cannot be thinking this! This is Jess! The guy that left me! Remember? —she thought.  
  
"Um... you, uh, want to go?" he asked. Rory noticed that she was still in the doorway.  
  
"Uh, Yea-yeah, sure," she said, staring at her shoes while she walked.  
  
"You want to take my car or yours?" he asked.  
  
"Mine," she said this because she could be free to leave whenever she wanted.  
  
They hopped in the car, and Rory started it.  
  
It was a *long* silence.  
  
But Rory waited for him to break it.  
  
Then he did.  
  
"Amy, right?" he asked. She was amazed that he didn't recognize her.  
  
"Mmhmm." She replied with a slight nod.  
  
"You seem very tense Amy," he said.  
  
Rory turned to look at him. That same smirk. She put on a fake smile.  
  
"You do know I know that isn't your real smile, don't you?" he asked. Rory turned her head back to the road.  
  
Neither one of them said anything the whole rest of the ride.  
  
He didn't notice her. –Hmm, maybe I could take advantage of this—  
  
They reached the coffee store. They went in.  
  
"Coffee for me. Any thing for you, Jess?" –ARG! I should of called him Mr. Mariano! I'm such a ditz!—  
  
"I'll have water, thanks."  
  
The waiter showed them their table, and gave them their drinks.  
  
Rory drank hers in a split second.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there," Jess said, then remembered something. "One of my girlfriends used to love coffee. But... yeah"  
  
-- He's talking about me!-- "Oh, the one you were talking about in your book?"  
  
"Yeah... you've read it?" he seemed to be flattered.  
  
"Some," she didn't want to seem too stalk-ish.  
  
"Mm."  
  
Rory put her tape recorder on the table, and pressed the record button.  
  
"So, any girlfriends?" she asked, but this wasn't for the article, this was for her own benefit.  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"Why not? You seem very attractive," she was joking here. She put on one of her real smiles this time.  
  
"Why don't you take of your sunglasses; we're inside." He said taking a sip of his water.  
  
"Um...no, I'd rather leave them on, if you don't mind," she looked down at her empty coffee cup.  
  
"Ok, I don't mind," he backed off it.  
  
Rory didn't want him to know it was her, not just yet. She needed more time.  
  
"So, where did you grow up?" she asked already knowing the question.  
  
"Well, till I was 16 I was in New York, then I moved to Connecticut, then I lived with my dad in California for a while, then, I wrote a book, which led to another, 'Her,' which was based on my time in Connecticut." He said.  
  
"So you were with your dad," she whispered to herself, but he heard it.  
  
"Yes," he drawled it out. "You look familiar, do I know you?"  
  
"Uh," – Oh, God, he noticed me – "You, uh, look familiar too," Rory said. But she had already knew this.  
  
"Well you could, uh, take your shades off, and I could see your eyes."  
  
-- is he really doing this?--  
  
Rory took a deep breath, then dropped her head, and took of the sunglasses.  
  
She took another deep breath, then looked up at him.  
  
He looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Ro-Rory?" he asked a little unsure of himself.  
  
Rory looked down at his hands, which were on the table; they were shaking.  
  
"Yeah, uh, Jess, it's Amy now," she corrected.  
  
A/N: Review Review Review! 


	7. Keys

"Yeah, Jess, Its Amy now," she corrected.  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows in disbelief. It was her! Her same hair. Her same eyes. Although her figure varied a bit. But it was still her.  
  
A long time passed. No one said a thing.  
  
"Wha-, uh, what are you doing here?" he asked. But when he heard it out loud, he knew it wasn't the right thing to say.  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me? After"- she softened her voice, "After leaving me 6 years ago in bed?"  
  
She waited for him to answer.  
  
But he never said a thing. He just sat there, looking at the table.  
  
Rory shook her head, and stood up.  
  
She walked over to the door and looked back at him. He was still in the same position. Then she looked up at the clock.  
  
1:55 PM. It said.  
  
"Shit!" she screamed.  
  
This snapped Jess out of his trance. He looked up and saw Rory exit the room.  
  
'How could I be late for Lora on her first day of school?' she asked herself walking hastily down the sidewalk to her car. 'I'm such a bad mother. I am going to be on the Hallmark Hall of Horrible Mothers-' her thoughts got messed up from someone pulling on her wrist.  
  
She turned around.  
  
Jess.  
  
"I have to go." She tried to get her hand loose, no luck.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"'cause I am already late!" she screamed at him, still trying to get her hand free.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To pick up Lora!" she yelled, 'Why couldn't I have bitten my tounge?'  
  
"Who's Lora?" he asked.  
  
-- Crap --  
  
"No one, I have to go!" she started running to her car.  
  
She heard Jess running after her.  
  
She ran faster. But just as she was going to reach for the handle of the door, he took her by the wrist again.  
  
"You know you're my ride right?" Jess asked.  
  
"Get a cab, you have money" she was gasping for air, and too weak to try to get her wrist out of his grasp.  
  
"No, no, no," he said as he let go of her wrist and backed away from her, signaling to get in it and start it.  
  
"Thank you," Rory replied.  
  
She got in, and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
She reached into her pocket to get the keys, nothing was in there.  
  
She rolled down the window.  
  
"You stole my car keys?"  
  
Jess held up his hand and jingled the keys.  
  
"You know that's a felony, I should sue you!"  
  
"I need a ride back," he said as he went over to the passenger's side.  
  
He knocked on the window, signaling that it was locked.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, and unlocked the door.  
  
Jess got in and thanked her.  
  
"We have one stop..." Rory said as she backed up.  
  
A/N: All on the top of my head. What will Jess say when Lora calls Rory "mommy"? What will Jess think?  
  
Review Review Review! 


	8. Dropoff

"Where we goin?" Jess asked as they turned the corner.  
  
"Here," Rory replied.  
  
They pulled up to an elementary school. Jess was confused.  
  
"Lora!" Rory yelled after she rolled down the window.  
  
Jess saw a little girl, on the steps, look up from her book. She walked over to the car and got in the back seat. Rory started driving.  
  
"You're late, Mommy, and whos this?" Lora asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I had to do an interview." Rory tried to dodge the other question.  
  
"Oh..." Lora forgot about the question earlier.  
  
'Mommy?' Jess thought. 'Rory is a mom? Husband?' All these questions were going through his head.  
  
"So Rory"- Jess began.  
  
"Who's Rory?" Lora interrupted him.  
  
Rory looked at Jess then in the rear view mirror, at Lora. "No one, sweetie," she answered.  
  
Rory looked over at Jess. His eyebrows were raised at her.  
  
"Your stop," Rory said as she pulled up to his apartment.  
  
"Um... can I call you?" he asked.  
  
"Uh- what would you call me about?" Rory asked back.  
  
"We should hang out sometime," Jess hoped she would say yes.  
  
"I. Don't think so, Jess," Rory said.  
  
Lora spoke up. "Jess. As in da"-  
  
"Lora!" Rory warned.  
  
"What?!" Jess couldn't believe his ears. Did she mean to say Dad?  
  
"Jess, Leave. Now." Rory said slowly.  
  
Jess, also slowly, got out of the car.  
  
"I'll call you," he mumbled, he didn't have her number, but he'll find it.  
  
Rory pulled away, and drove away.  
  
A/N: I realized a mistake in my last chap. Rory got in the car, but she didn't have her car keys. Huh. Why didn't I think of that before? I'm so stupid. Just, uh, follow me with that. Ok? Um, sorry for not thinking of that before. As for now, Review, Review, Review! 


	9. Questions

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait. Well here is the story...  
  
Chapter 9 – Questions  
  
Rory walked into the house with Lora at her side.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Lora!"  
  
"Was that daddy?" Lora asked very seriously.  
  
Rory didn't want to tell her. She was only in first grade for Christ sake! She didn't need to know. She had her own life to live.  
  
"No, Lora, that was *not* your father." She said calmly.  
  
"Oh," Lora said and looked to the ground. "Who *is* my father?"  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. She never knew that a 6-year-old would have this much emotion in one question.  
  
"Look honey..." Rory said. Lora lifted her head to look at her mother. "Your father left us. And I didn't intend on him coming back, ok? So can we please just drop it?" Rory felt tears stinging her eyes.  
  
' 'Didn't' what does she mean by 'didn't'?' Lora thought. But she immediately excluded the thought.  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~ Later ~~~  
  
The small couplet was in front of the tube, watching TV. The phone rang, Rory got up and walked into the kitchen and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked the person on the other line.  
  
"Is it true, Rory?" the person asked.  
  
Rory softened her voice, "Jess, what are you doing calling here?!" she said, it was barely over a whisper.  
  
"I *needed* to talk to you," his voice sounded hurt.  
  
Rory had stinging behind her eyes again. "Jess, I..."  
  
"Can we meet?" he asked.  
  
Rory panicked. Did she want to see him? Did he really want to see her? What were they going to talk about? She didn't know.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Sure."  
  
~~~ The next morning, 11 AM ~~~  
  
Rory opened the door into the coffee shop. 'Thank god he chose this place.' She thought.  
  
She spotted him sitting in a booth. She walked over to him.  
  
"Um... hey" she greeted  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think!  
  
Lori Teare 


	10. Coffee

"Um... hey," Rory greeted.  
  
Jess looked up, "Rory, hi." Rory took a seat.  
  
The two stayed like that in the awkward silence. Jess couldn't believe that he would be dealing with this, right now, when he just turning 25 in the next month. The same with Rory. She never dreamed that she would be 24 and having a 6 year old to look after.  
  
"I talked to Luke," Jess said, kind of startling Rory a bit  
  
"Oh, you did?" Rory tried to play clueless, but Jess wasn't buying it.  
  
"Rory, he told me, he told me that you just up and walked out."  
  
"Oh, my god, you didn't tell them anything right?"  
  
Jess' voice suddenly became soft, "Rory, is your little girl mine?"  
  
Rory's breathing quickened. Quietly, she said "yes"  
  
She looked up to see Jess, he was breathing fast and had his eyes closed. Minutes passed and no one said a thing.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jess? Jess please say something." Rory started to break down again, and put her elbows on the table, and her head in her hands, and, gently, started crying.  
  
After a while, Jess finally asked, "Does she know?"  
  
Rory looked up from her hands. "No," she whispered.  
  
"What? She seemed like she knew yesterday," Jess was raising his voice.  
  
"I, uh," Rory looked down at her hands. "I kinda told her you weren't..."  
  
"What?!" Jess yelled, and stood up from the coffee-house chair, "You mean you didn't tell my own daughter, that I am her dad?!"  
  
Rory stood up in anger. "You were *never* he dad! You might have been her father, yes, but not her dad! You left me when I needed you most, seventeen and pregnant. I am trying to protect *my* daughter from you breaking my heart, and *hers*, again." She stopped for a second, because she realized she was in tears. "Because we all know you will."  
  
She walked around him, starting for the exit, but he grabbed her arm. "We are not done!" he yelled.  
  
"We were done a *long* time ago, Jess," and with that Rory covered her mouth while crying, and ran out the door.  
  
Leaving Jess behind to think. 'I'm not letting her run away this time. I'm not.' He kept telling himself this, while paying for the coffee he had ordered before and running after her.  
  
A/N: I know, probably wouldn't happen, right? Any way, Review to let me know to keep continueing!  
  
~Paige Teare 


	11. Thinking

He walked out of the diner and looked around. There were so many people out and walking around. Before, she had asked him if he told Luke about the little girl he was having trouble comprehending was his daughter. Well, of course he hadn't told him. He had thought, at that point, that if Rory had run away like that, she didn't want them to know.  
  
And that got him thinking again as he ran down the street in search for her. Why did she leave? She knew that Lorelai would have helped her. She knew. But yet she still ran away. Was she ashamed? Was she ashamed to have the kid? Or was she ashamed to have made the mistake in the first time? Of course! He had left her for god's sake! In fact, he had left her in that very bed that 6-year-old was conceived. He couldn't believe himself.  
  
He checked his watch. 12:15. He had been searching for her for a fucking half an hour and he still didn't find her. He shook his head and slowed down his run to a walk. He licked his frozen lips. He had been running in the snow, the coldness of the snow, and the wetness of the snow. He turned the corner and met up with a building.  
  
New York Times. The building that Rory worked in. He smirked. He had a feeling that she was in here. He cautiously neared the door, and opened the door. So this is what Rory had worked in every day? This seemed like her. Very business-y but still had spunk. He walked up to the head desk.  
  
"Hey," he greeted the secretary.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you Mr...."  
  
"Mariano," he finished, "and I am here for an interview with Rory-," he corrected himself, "Amy James."  
  
"Well you are very lucky Mr. Mariano, because Amy just walked in." She smiled. "You want to go on the 4th floor, and make a left, then go down a couple of doors and her office is number 31B."  
  
"Well thank you-," he looked on the desk for her plaque, "Miss Fritz."  
  
And he left for the elevator.  
  
A/N: Oh, my god, you guys! I know that was a short chapter for not updating in like a year, but I just thought that could hold you over until the next time, which will probably be soon, because school ends on Friday. Well anyways... not supposed to be a cliffhanger, but kind of a "look-forward-to- next-time" thing.  
  
Lori 


	12. Morning

He left for the elevator.  
  
He got to it, and followed the secretary's directions. He got to her door. 31B. Here it was. Here was his chance. His chance to make things right with Rory.  
  
His chance flitted out of his mind when he opened the door and saw Rory huddled in a corner, crying. He had done that to her. He had made her cry. He walked over to her.  
  
"Rory?" he asked softly. He didn't even know if she heard him.  
  
"What?" Rory looked up at him with pleading eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"I'm... sorry."  
  
"For what?" she wanted to know. Rory wanted to know what he thought he was sorry for. Because he could be sorry for a lot of things. One was leaving. Two, not helping raise the child he left behind. Three, getting mad at her. The list goes on and on.  
  
"I would have stayed if I had known."  
  
"I didn't want her to be a pity issue. I still don't."  
  
Jess sat beside her, next to the file cabinet. "I don't see it like that. I see her as my daughter I should get to know."  
  
"You should get to know her. She needs you."  
  
Jess stayed quiet.  
  
¤ The next morning, Saturday, 8:26 AM ¤  
  
"Mommy, wake up!" Lora called from her mother's doorway.  
  
"One more hour," Rory mumbled through her pillow. At this Lora ran and jumped on her mom's bed.  
  
"OW!" Rory sat up suddenly on instinct.  
  
"Wake up!" Lora yelled, and then added, "There's someone making breakfast for you in the kitchen."  
  
"What?!" Rory asked a little too loud.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Something like Jesse or something."  
  
"What?!" Rory got up and started to put on 'cute' pajama's.  
  
"Yeah, I let him in cause he said he knew you and wanted to make you coffee before you got up. Since he knew you liked coffee, I thought he was good enough to let in. And he brought his own coffee, and I tasted it and you'll like it."  
  
Rory got done putting on her dark blue and black plaid PJ pants and a thin white shirt.  
  
"Come on."  
  
The two walked out of Rory's room and down the hall, into the kitchen. Rory looked at Jess. He also looked back at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You invited me," Jess replied simply, and then handed her a cup of coffee. Rory gratefully took it and took a sip.  
  
She knew the taste. She never forgot it. Never. Rory looked up at Jess.  
  
"Jess, this is-."  
  
"I know, I know, I shouldn't but I thought you might need a wake up call-." He was stopped by Rory silently getting out of her seat and walking over to him. She hugged him and turned back, took the coffee off the counter and went back down the hall into her room.  
  
Jess just stood there, not knowing what else to do. 


	13. Pills

A/N: ok, here is the plan; I know I need to finish this story. But it is going to take some time. I am going to have at least 20 chapters, I mean; I have so much to put in this story. I was just sitting in my room and jotted down ideas for this story, and I have so much to pack in.  
  
A/N 2: On my other story, Tristan: Luke's Nephew, I did the same thing, but I am not going to start on that story again, until I finish my other story, Traveling Soldier, and I only have about 2 more chapters to do in that one, and probably an epilogue.  
  
A/N 3: Sorry for so many a/n's and this one is going to be the last one. I promise. I just want you to know that this chapter's going to be a little short... And I am going to get on this story again. So I hope you review after you read it, and give me some CRITICIZM! I am so sick of people just saying "I love it, please continue." I mean, I want to know what are my strong points, and what I need to work on. So if you could please, do what I ask.  
  
Disclaimer: What? Do you really think I own it?  
  
Chapter 14: Pills  
  
Jess stood in the quiet kitchen of Rory Gilmore's--- oh, excuse me!--- Amy James's. What had just happened here? She just kisses him on the cheek and leaves? What kind of response is that?  
  
One that he couldn't read, that's for sure.  
  
Jess looked down at the little girl that was standing next to him, spreading peanut butter on the side of her sandwich and slipping it into a Ziploc bag.  
  
Then he saw the child put it into a brown paper bag, and put it into her backpack. "Today is my second day of first grade," she stated.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Lora smiled. "My teacher, Mrs. Gwenton, is having us make picture books today!"  
  
Jess smiled at the girl standing before him. "Your mom has gotten you reading yet?"  
  
"You bet! She already taught me how to read big books, with chapters!"  
  
Jess smile grew bigger as he thought about Rory's love for books. Jess followed Lora with his eyes, as she went over to a cabinet with a stool and sat it down. Then she opened the top shelf and Jess found that it was the medicine cabinet. He saw Lora take out one bottle--- wait two--- no, two more--- and then one other, then closed the cupboard and returned to Jess at the table with the 5 bottles stuffed in her small arms. "Why are you taking all those?"  
  
"Mama says I have to, to keep healthy."  
  
Lora went to the other cabinet and took out a glass, and filled it with tap water. Then she returned to him once more. "See, I have it all worked out. I take the biggest one," she is doing this while she talks to him, "and then take out two of the red and white ones. Then I take the next biggest one and take one of the blue, liquid ones. Then the other big one, and take one of the green, grass tablets. Then I take the second smallest and take three of the tiny white ones. Then I use the last one and take two of the yellow ones."  
  
Jess raised his eyes. Had that girl really swallowed all those pills? How? Why? "I don't think that your mom is going to be out anytime soon, do you want me to give you a ride to school?"  
  
"Mother told me to never take a ride with strangers."  
  
"Well, my name is Jess," he said as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm Lora," she said as she shook his hand with a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess we are not strangers anymore, are we?"  
  
Lora looked to the ground, "I guess not."  
  
"Come on, I'll get you to school."  
  
Jess crooked out his elbow and she put her arm through it, as they walked out the door. 


	14. Luke's

Jess entered the unlocked doors of the apartment. He had just taken Lora to school, and he was getting worried that Rory would be frantic if she had come out and not found Lora.  
  
But once he got inside, he saw that nothing from earlier that day had been touched. It was left where it was, and was silently answering his question.  
  
Jess walked down the hall of the semi-clean apartment, he got to a room. The door was open, so he walked in. Considering that it had a twin bed, and a book labeled "The Little Prince" next to the lamp, he assumed it was Lora's room.  
  
He looked around silently. He saw that the bed wasn't made, figure: it was a 6-year-old's room.  
  
But something next to the bed caught his eye. He went closer to it.  
  
It was a respirator. A respirator? What was it doing by her bed? What was it doing in this house?  
  
Jess exited the room backwards, thoughts swirling around his head.  
  
When he went further in the hall, he noticed a closed door. He knocked.  
  
When he heard a faint, "Yeah?" he decided to go in.  
  
He opened the door to reveal a stationary Rory on her desk chair, looking at a blue cup of Luke's coffee in front of her. She didn't even look up.  
  
"Rory?" he asked.  
  
"I can't do it Jess."  
  
"What?" he walked over to her and kneeled beside the chair.  
  
"I can't look at it without memories overtaking me and..." but Rory didn't finish before cascading tears. She turned to him and crawled in his arms. And he held her.  
  
He let all her tears cry out on him as he rubbed her back. He knew that she couldn't possibly have all her tears out.  
  
So he held her.  
  
But finally, she fell asleep on his shoulder and he took him in his arms and carried her across the room to her bed.  
  
Then he went back to the kitchen to make some breakfast for her, since the before breakfast was already cold.  
  
--- About a half an hour later ---  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Jess panicked. What was he supposed to do? Answer it? But this wasn't his home.  
  
Curiosity got the best of him, and he went to the door and opened it.  
  
A young, probably his age, blonde was outside. She spoke: "Whoa, um... is, uh, is Amy here?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's sleeping." Jess said to the girl.  
  
"Oh...," but then it looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh! Oh, um, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you two..."  
  
"No!" Jess eyes widened. "We weren't... we didn't... no, no."  
  
"Oh," the girl's cheeks turned pink as she looked at the ground.  
  
"When she wakes up, I could tell her you stopped by...?"  
  
"Yeah, um, I'm Abby, and you are...?"  
  
"Jess," he shook her outreached hand.  
  
Abby's eyes bulged out of her head. "Je-," she stuttered, "You mean, 'The Jess'?"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "Yes."  
  
"You mean... you're the one that-."  
  
"Yes, I was the second one that made Lora," he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Abby's mouth dropped. "Wow. I mean, I never thought you would..."  
  
"Come back?"  
  
"Well... yeah."  
  
"Well, it would have been sooner, if I had known that I actually had a daughter."  
  
Abby suddenly looked confused. Had he just said what she thought he said? "What?"  
  
"Rory never told me."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Oh, um... Amy... I mean, I just call her Rory."  
  
"Mm. Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with her name," Abby replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, aren't you the smart one?" he snarled, sarcastically of course.  
  
Abby looked to the ground. And after a few moments, she looked back up to him. "She comes in the café every morning. She hasn't in the past two days... I was worried... that's all."  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"So are you two back together?"  
  
Jess looked up at the ceiling. "No. I'm just trying to get to know my daughter."  
  
"Oh," Abby looked to the ground.  
  
"You can come in and wait for her to get up...?"  
  
"Um... sure, just let me use the phone."  
  
--- Later ---  
  
"So what do you do, Jess?" Abby asked, trying to start a game of 20 questions.  
  
"Actually, I write books."  
  
Abby's eyebrows rose up and Jess saw this action.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Uh, no!"  
  
"I know what you're thinking: How does a guy that leaves his girlfriend pregnant have such a good career?"  
  
"Well, can you blame me?"  
  
"Guess not," Jess took a sip of his iced water.  
  
"What books have you written?"  
  
"Have you ever seen a book named 'Us'?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about it. They say it's really good."  
  
"I wrote it."  
  
"Really?" Abby asked as she took a sip of coffee.  
  
Jess nodded his head and started to say something when he noticed someone exit from the hall way.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Hey Amy, I was just getting to know Jess, here," she said in an expectant tone.  
  
"Yeah and... Amy, there is some coffee in the maker for you," Jess told her, trying to use the right name.  
  
"Is it..." Rory asked the silent question.  
  
"No, I made a new batch."  
  
Rory smiled, faintly and walked up to pour herself a cup.  
  
"So what have you guys been talking about?" Rory asked the two people in her dining room.  
  
A/N: I know you guys were asking for longer chapters, so I gave you one. I gave you hints of Rory/Jess but in the next chapter, I will put some more Lit. things in there. See ya later!  
  
!Paige! 


End file.
